Large software systems can be difficult to maintain. Source code repositories can have millions of lines of code written in various programming languages over many years by multiple source code developers. Today, there exists search tools and technologies that enable maintainers to search software. During software maintenance, a significant amount of time is spent on searching code and understanding it. Thus, searching large repositories of software source code can be difficult and time consuming.